1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for processing datastreams in a communications unit.
2. Related Technology
A communications network is known from DE 10 2005 050 174 A1, which provides integrated central devices, wherein, for security-relevant reasons, one part of the device-internal data processing is done with encoded data and also with encoded service-quality data.
With this communications network, it is disadvantageous that the infrastructure provided therein meets only a single, defined standard, and the participating devices are conventional 1-line devices, which process a single radio communication method.